An Unexpected Pet
by Amandamoo
Summary: What happens when Natsu and Gray get a pet chicken? A series of one shots, so read one, read all of them... you can stop whenever! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Story 1

Hey! So my story is gonna be series of short oneshots that can be different plots revolving around my summary ( what happens when Natsu and Gray get a pet chicken).

Enjoy…

Due to the fact that Natsu and Gray get a chicken together, they live together.

**Story Number One**

"Talk, you stupid chicken! " Natsu could be heard shouting from outside their house apartment. "I said talk! "

Gray happened to be walking into the apartment just then.

" Why the hell are you yelling at this chicken to talk?! " He paused and ran the sentence through his head again. " Why the hell is there a chicken in this appartment?! "

"I bought it," Natsu replied easily, taking a short break from yelling at the chicken to get the words out. "The salesman said it could talk, so I bought it, " he added, not really paying attention to Gray anymore."If you don't talk, I'm gonna burn you!" yelled Natsu firing up his hands just to prove his point.

"Ok, first of all, that chicken doesn't talk, and it never will! " shouted Gray at Natsu. "And second of all, if you want it to talk, you've gotta threaten it with ice!' he kept yelling, immediately kneeling next to Natsu and making an Ice spear appear.

For the next few minutes, they were living peacefully side by side… yelling at the chicken for a change. That was, until Gray's arm accidentally got too close to Natsu's.

"Dude! Don't get too close to me! " Shrieked Natsu.

"Dude! _You_ got close to _me_! " Gray screamed back.

"That is so not true! "

"Next thing you know, you'll be saying we're breathing the same air! Idiot! You got close to me! "

"The only reason I'd come close to you was if I wanted to kill you! " shouted Natsu, jumping to his feet.

"Well, since you came close to me anyway, feel free to try! " sceamed Gray, also jumping to his feet.

Both were standing up facing eachother, glaring. They kept yelling insults.

And then, the fighting started.

Natsu attacked first, picking the easy strategy, threw the closest chair at Gray which he easily dodged. He then grabbed the table and threw it as well. Gray came to him with a more conventional method, throwing an ice tiger at Natsu, which melted just before it could touch him.

The fighting went on, chicken forgotten.

Happy, suddenly appearing in the house with a smoked fish, sat by the door watching them fight.

"Do they do this every time they get within a foot of each other? How can they live together? " asked a squeaky voice next to Happy.

All Happy could do was drop the fish he had been happily nibbling at just a few moments ago and stare, wide-eyed, at the chicken that had spoken next to him.

Maybe Natsu didn't get ripped off after all…

* * *

A/N :

Please R&R! Also, please tell me what scenario popped into your head when you read the summary. You never know... It might inspire me to write a chapter one it! :)


	2. Story 2

Thanks so much for the reviews! I like to answer my reviews, so if you send one, you should be expecting a reply.

*This story has not been corrected by anyone, and alone right now but I wanted to post it, so if something is weird in it, I'm sorry.

**Do to events in the text, Natsu and Gray are dating. I'm sure some of you are squealing now, but it's not that type of story, so stop squealing.

**Story Number 2**

"Come here you cute chicken!… That's a good boy!" Natsu was squeaking as Gray walked into the house.

"Dude, why are you baby-talking to a chicken?" questioned Gray suspiciously.

"Because, Gray, unlike you, I care about our pet chicken! He's so adorable!" said Natsu, going back into his baby talk and petting the chicken once again.

Gray, staring to lose his temper now, answers "Well, this morning, when I left, there was no chicken in this apartment to worry about! Oh and by the way, _why_ do we have a chicken to worry about? " he said again, staring suspiciously at Natsu.

"_Because_," said Natsu, in an exasperated voice, "They were on sale at the market, and it's so _Cute_!" continued Natsu, once again in a baby-voice, petting the aforementioned chicken.

"WE ARE NOT KEEPING THE CHICKEN! " said Gray, having enough with the matter. Suddenly, he was breathing feathers, due to the fact that Natsu had just stuffed it into his arms. "Well... I guess he is a little cute…" Gray hesitated before petting the chicken.

"Aww, there you see, he kinda grows on you! " Natsu almost squealed.

"Awrnt youw a cewtie poo?" asked Gray. It was his turn to baby talk.

"OK, now, give him back to me. " Said Natsu, now reassured that Gray would not get rid of it.

Gray kept talking baby talk to it, seeming not to have heard Natsu talking.

And that's how they spent the rest of the day: Natsu and Gray arguing about who gets to play with it next.

It was very exhausting though, and when they went to bed, they were exhausted because they were jumping around and fighting each other for the chicken.

They fell asleep almost as soon as they touched the pillow...until...

"CHIIIIIIIRRRRRRRPPPPPPP" was what they heard in their ear.

They both sat up VERY quickly to find a chicken in their bed. Looking at them. No, staring at them...

"You know what I think?" asked Gray.

"What do you think?" answered Natsu, staring at the chicken.

"I think you forgot to buy it a cage." replied Gray.

"So? Just put it on the floor and go back to sleep." said Natsu lying back down.

Gray did as he said and went back to sleep. Only to be rudely awakened by:

"CHIRPPPPPP CHIRPPPPPP" the chicken was back on the bed.

They both groaned. "Get him out of the room this time and close the door!" groaned Natsu.

Gray, again did as he was asked and went back to bed.

"CHIRPCHIRPCHIRPCHIRPCHIRP!"

Another groan.

Before being asked, Gray took the chicken out of the room while Natsu barricaded the door with everything in the room; desk, chair, couch, other desk...

There was a hesitant tap on the door.

"C-could you let me in? You left me on the other side." said Gray.

"Climb in through the window." said Natsu into his pillow, already half asleep.

Gray grumble slightly but headed for the window. After a few groans, a muffled bang and some mumble curse words, he was back in bed and on the verge of sleep...

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" cried Natsu, moments later. "It bit me!" he shouted.

"It must have followed my example and climbed through the window." said Gray in an annoyed tone, while making sure Natsu was alright.

It was a very long night...

The next day, Lucy came into their house, as she always did in the morning.

After walking through the door, she saw a chicken starring at her.

"AWW! It's so cute!" she squealed. Reaching down to pet it.

"YOU CAN HAVE IT!" yelled both the guys at the same time, putting the chicken into her hands and throwing her out of the house.

END

* * *

A/N:

Please R&R! I love reviews!


	3. Story 3

Ok, so I just wanted to say I love the review I'm getting, but I always appreciate more *hint, hint*.

And also, this story is going to be short… even shorter than my previous ones... o_O

**STORY NUMBER 3**

Gray is happily walking into the gild today. That is, until he sees his sometimes friend Natsu. Then he is simply confused.

You see, the sight he is looking at is Natsu, elbows on the table, face to face with a chicken, on the table.

This confuses Gray so much, that he walks towards Natsu. Natsu, on the other hand, is too concentrated on something else to actually notice the other mage walking towards him and the chicken. He only notices him when Gray asks:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm having a staring contest with this chicken" Natsu answered, matter-of-factly.

Gray nods to himself, as if it makes sense, then thinks better of it and asks "_Why?"_

Natsu replies "Because he has beaten everybody in the Guild and I want to win." He replied in an exasperated tone.

Gray watches and stares for a moment then says "I get to play the winner" and walks away.

* * *

A/N:

So I need to ask because I'm not sure... Can a chicken blink? When I thought oof this story, I had it in my mind that they couldn't, but... I have no idea really...

If you know the answer, please tell me in a review (hint,hint) cuz I have no idea of the answer and I would very much like to know.

Side note: Who do you think would win this battle? :P


	4. Story 4

Okay, so, this is the chapter that inspired me to write this fanfiction. I didn't put it first because it's REALLY short. I imagined this in bed at around 11:30 so yeah, that pretty much says it all...

I would like to give a special thanks to 'Anonymous' for answering my question: can a chicken blink? The answer is yes, they can.

**Chapter 4.**

Gray walked into the guild, looking sullen.

He turned to Natsu, who was happily eating his lunch with Happy, who was also happily eating Natsu's lunch.

Gray went to sit with them and after a short silence asked "Have either of you seen the chicken we are babysitting for Lucy?"

Natsu looked at Gray as if he just said something crazy.

"When did Lucy get a chicken? When did she give it to us to babysit?"

"A while ago. And she asked me to babysit it while she went on a mission. Have you seen it? It's very dear to her and it's disappeared," Gray said worriedly.

Natsu swallowed loudly and looked at the remnants of his lunch. Gray too looked at Natsu's lunch: Chicken.

Gray's jaw drops.

The End.

**A/N:** So, there you have it. My REALLY short chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW, INSULT, ECT. MY STORY ! I LOOK FORWARD TO READING THEM. (You have to now, it's capitalized and everything! :) )


	5. Story 5

**Chapter 5**

So, Natsu was happily sitting at home watching the NHL hockey playoffs when Gray came home. Gray greeted him, but in a suspiciously exited tone… so Natsu turned around.

Gray was grinning… from ear to ear…

"Why are you grinning like that?" asked Natsu suspiciously. But Gray just kept smiling.

"I got us a pet chicken." he said with a smile.

There was a pause.

"YOU WHAT?!" Natsu yelled.

"I bought a pet chicken." said Gray matter of factly.

"Where is it?" said Natsu, his eyes darting around, looking for said chicken.

Just then, it came peeking out from behind Gray's legs.

Natsu screamed and jumped on the couch. Gray just stared at the redhead.

"Dude, what's your problem?" asked Gray in an annoyed tone.

"N-nothing… I just have a small phobia about chickens…' said Natsu trying to sound nonchalant, yet not even fooling the chicken.

"Why would you have a chicken phobia?" wondered Gray, slightly annoyed that the surprise chicken wasn't as big of a hit as he expected it to be.

"Well… you see… when I was five… a chicken bit me" Natsu said hesitantly.

Flashback…

_He was 5. He got bitten by a chicken…_

_End of flashback._

"Come on! Please at least _try_ to live with the chicken… for me?" Gray begged with a puppy-dog look.

Natsu sighed, not at all liking the exhibitionist's way of getting things, but agreeing to it anyway; after all, he _might_ get used to it.

"Why can't we just eat the _chicken?_" Natsu grumbled to himself.

The days went by, Natsu always on guard when the chicken was near. Once the chicken and him both leaned in to pick up the TV remote at the same time and wing and hand touched, Natsu almost had a heart attack.

More days went by and Natsu still hadn't gotten used to the chicken. Gray could see how Natsu was creeped out by the chicken so, he decided to have a talk with him -the chicken that is.

The chicken, or Bob as he had come to be known, understanding Natsu's feelings, decided to help Gray with his plan to help Natsu…

One night, when they were all watching TV, Gray and the the chicken both reached for the popcorn at the same time.

"OW!" yelled Gray theatrically "You bit me!" He continued, rubbing his hand.

"I TOLD YOU! CHICKENS ARE EVIL!" Shouted Natsu.

And with that, the chicken went to Lucy.

But the chicken was fine because he had the promise that Gray would come and visit the chicken very often.

**AN:**

I know, not one of my best works... but it is what it is, and will be what it is.

Technically, this was supposed to be about something COMPLETELY different… but I wanted to see Natsu have a phobia of chickens, so… ya… here it is…

Please R&R!


End file.
